


Meeting again..?

by Hpismylanguage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpismylanguage/pseuds/Hpismylanguage
Summary: You'd lost it all, your friends, family, and most importantly your fiance. After losing everthing an old school teacher reaches out to you and offers you a job. Willing taking it you packed up all you belongings and left behind your old life. Eleven years later it starts to creep back on you. Add another two years and you are spiraling back to your old life, drowing in the fond memories from your school years. The question is will you fall back into your old life? Or stay solid make new friends and relationships? Or maybe both? Find out in this book!*Reader is female sorry male readers!*





	1. Oh it's you again.

**Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock**  
   My train of thought was interuped by my irritating clock, I glanced at it for just a moment and realised that I was late! 5:30! I needed to be their by 5:00. Running up the stairs from the living room, I quickly grabbed my two suitcases. Stopping for only a second to look in the mirror, I was a passable mess, I kept running. Finally making my way to the fireplace, I grabbed a bit of floo powder and said my destanation loud and clear, "Dumbledore's office!".

   The green flames appeared and grabbed me. Bringing me to the headmasters office rather quickly. As soon as I felt my feet plant firmly on the ground I ducked down slightly and made my way out of the fire place. Coughing I looked around for Dumbledore. ' _Of course he's not here you are late! Again!_ '. Taking one last look I sighed, then felt a tap on my shoulder. Jumping quite a bit I turned "Oh Dumbledore it's just you!".

   He laughed, then walked me over to his desk, "I am sure you have no idea why I brought you here." "Well yes and no.. one thing is that you are probably going to talk to me about the next defence teacher and well that's as far as I got." Sinking into the chair slightly I let him explain. "Spot on y/n! That is exactly why you are here! The new Defence Against the Dark arts teacher is deffinetly someone you know!" I pondered what he said for a moment ' _Someone I know? Most of my friends are dead or well.... poor alice._ ' I think he knew I had gotten into my more morbid thoughts as he continued to talk, "Well thats it y/n, if you need anything you know where to find me. Oh and I suggest you go set up your classroom, beginning of term banquet starts in an hour." And with that I was curious as to what was in store.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

I don't know should I keep uploading this? I have a notebook with like 5 more chapters in it. So should I post them or not? Also if you think I should don't expect them to come soon cause I am a lazy sh*t.

**Author's Note:**

> Aghhh my first fan fiction on here! Be proud mother! Also sorry that it's so short :/


End file.
